Another Peach Trees inncident (On hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: It's been about a week after the response to a triple homicide at Peach trees. Anderson's still a rookie, but now Dredd's partner. Again, Dredd and Anderson answer a call from Peach Trees. They soon begin to wonder what they stumbled into, because this is no normal crime. (Sorry don't want to put to much in the sum) Rating M for language, violence, and later sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I have seen Dredd 3 times so I thought it might be nice to write a story. Might have a Dredd X OC I don't know where this is going. If there is, then it will be a couple of years later (story time). I think I'm going to put the story a week from what happened.**

* * *

"DAD! NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" There were still some people from the Ma-Ma clan that were still alive. My dad had been one, but he had gotten out before the Judges had come. We weren't there when it happened, but when we got back, the survivors had gone after us. My mom had already been taken and I was with my father, who was being attacked. I tried not to lose my calm and control. That would end badly for them, for everyone.

"RUN!" My dad yelled at me, knocking one of the people blocking the door down. I ran, knowing I most likely wouldn't see him or my mom again. "Get her." The man sounded calm, but his voice distressed. I sprinted, knowing that they were following me by the sound of the footsteps. Someone called the Justice place, I never learned the official name. My only hope was to draw their attention to me, keep those trying to help me alive, but staying alive at the same time.

(Hall of Justice) **{I don't think that's right, sorry}**

"Any Judges, we have a report of a beating, a possible murder, and kidnapping at Peach Trees." Dredd was on his motorcycle bike when he heard. He glanced at the still rookie, Anderson. She nodded. "Dredd to control. Anderson and I have Peach towers." They took off on their motorcycles.

When they reached the tower, there was shooting and screams. He walked in slowly, gun drawn and poised (positioned) in front of his groin. Anderson copied his position and followed. It had been last week that they were here and had taken down 'Ma-Ma'. "Hey, Anderson. Keep an eye out," Dredd chose his words carefully. He didn't to say something wrong.

"NO! LET ME GO!" a girl's voice rang out from 3 levels above them. Anderson led the way, using her psychic abilities every now and then trying to find her. Anderson stopped, "That's strange." Dredd raised an eyebrow from behind his helmet, but she couldn't see it, "What's strange?" Anderson stood still for a second before continuing to walk, "Something's blocking my psychic abilities. The closer I get the less I can see her."

A gun shot rang out, "NO! DAD!" Dredd started to walk faster. When they rounded a corner, they saw a body on the ground. Who ever it was they were still breathing. They walked closer, "Dredd to control," Dredd held his wrist close to his mouth, "We need a medic to GPS and there are bodies for recyke." **(I think I spelled that wrong. XO Sorry) **"Affermitive." Control replied before Dredd continued to walk forward.

A girl came running from down the hall. People were running after her. "Get her," one of them commanded to the others. When she reached the person on the ground, she collapsed next to him. "Dad, dad you're going to be fine. Just, just stay with me," the girl begged. Dredd and Anderson had hid, waiting for the right opportunity.

The man mumbled indistinctly, but Dredd heard, "Don't lose control. Find your mom and get her away if you can. I love you, and I'm sorr-" Dredd peaked and saw the man go limp. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was shaking. She didn't fight when the people dragged her away. "Sir, they were from the Ma-Ma clan. That was all I could get," Anderson whispered to Dredd as he glanced out again.

"Ma-Ma clan," Dredd said quietly, seeming slightly stunned, "so there are some still alive." Dredd walked over the dead man in the hallway. "Why am I not surprised, he's a gang member also. Or was." Dredd lifted his wrist to his face, "Control, we have some Ma-Ma clan members still alive." He nodded to Anderson, "Lets get them."

(Girl as judges arrived at Peach trees)

I had kept the people's attention on me as I ran through the levels. I was on the 3rd level when they caught up to me. I fought, of course, so did my dad. A single shot rang out, and my dad collapsed. "NO! DAD!" The gang members dragged me down the hall, till I fought hard enough and got away. My first instinct was to go help my dad.

"Dad, dad you're going to be fine. Just, just stay with me." Tears were streaming down my face. "Baby, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, about everything I said that hurt you. I never ment it. You have to stay strong. Don't lose control. Find your mom and get her away if you can. I love you, and I'm sorr-" My dads words were cut off, but before he passed he looked at the stairwell and then to me.

I understood what he ment. Judges were here. I felt numb, completely. I felt nothing. I would have cried, but I'm pretty sure I was in shock. I didn't feel them dragging me away. It was like I was pulled out and I was only looking through someone else's eyes. I felt the Judges's presence as I was forced to walk to Ma-Ma's, or use to be, 'special room'. That's what I called it. 10 inches of steel.

"Honey! Get out of here!" I was suddenly thrust back into my body. "Run!" My mom was yelling, then a cry of pain. I saw a man come up behind her and stab her in the back. "Shut up, Bitch." I knew I was going to lose control. I hadn't for almost 5 years. There was about 30 people in the room. I was next to my mom, holding her head in my lap when multiple shots rang from the hall. "Shit, Judges!" I sat among the chaos, doing nothing, trying to stay in control as my mom's breaths stopped.

The Judges had downed about 10 of the people, the rest were on the run. I closed my eyes and gave into the anger, pain and rest of the mingling emotions inside. Everything in the room was shaking, raddling and being flung around. The man who killed my mom was still alive, I knew that much. There were 2 Judges, one a man, Judge Dredd, and the other was a mutant, I found out her name was Anderson.

I opened my eye, seeing the Judges dropping to the ground to avoid being hit. The man was running, knowing that I was going to kill him for what he did to my mom. He was flung back into the room, all the way to the wall behind me. Three shots rang out, "That's for my mom and dad." Things started to settle. It looked like a tornado had come through the room. The Judges's were trying to stand, along with some others.

"Bitch," I turned to have a knife thrust into my side. Pulling it from my side, I stabbed him back. The knife dug into the man's chest. The Judges had gotten up, barely, and were staring at me. My eyes were fluddering, then like after every episode, I passed out and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**If no one reads this, it's okay. If you read this, comment or not it doesn't matter. Tell me what you think. Okay, so read? I guess.**

* * *

(Dredd POV)

Anderson and I got into Ma-Ma's 10 inch of steel room to find the girl who's father died next to her mom. Blood was pooling around the two of them. We had shot down about 10 of the gang members when the room started to shake. Things started to fly around. The flying objects hit gang members in the heads, some were killed and some were knocked out.

When things stopped I looked up. The girl stood alone, but someone cane from behind her and stabbed. "Bitch." She stabbed back, then passed out. I stood and walked over to where the girl was. The guy was gone, dead, but the girl was still alive. "Control, I need a medic to my location." "Judge, we're not going to get a medic to you for at least 20 minutes. There was an inncident and 50 people were shot." Dredd growled, "Okay Control, I'll use the basic field dressing. I'm bringing her in after though, I think the Council would like to see this."

Anderson looked at her, "Sir, I can't see anything from her." Dredd pulled out his medic kit and was about to start to help the girl when her eyes shot open. A yelp of surprise escaped her throat. "Stay calm," Dredd stared at her from behind his helmet. The girl kept looking from him to Anderson, but slowly she nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" The girl was looking at her mother's body, on the verge of the tears, she nodded, "Yes."

She let Dredd use the basic field dressing on her stab wound. "Come with us," Anderson told the girl, helping her up. The girl followed them, not trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Other citizens of Peach Trees watched as the Judges left with the daughter of one of the gang members following. She looked about 18, older than he originally thought.

An ambulence came to the block. Anderson led the girl to the ambulence, but when the paramedic went to look at her stab wound she stepped about 10 steps and shook her head. Dredd walked over to them, "Everything okay?" Anderson looked at him, "No, she's refusing to let the medic look at her wound." The medic had a kit in his hand. The girl hadn't taken her eyes off it. Dredd stood behind her and was surprised when she stepped back, her back hitting his chest making her jump and yelp.

"Hey, relax," Dredd turned her to face him. She shook her head, "I- I, don't, I- my." She burst into tears again, and Dredd surprised himself, he pulled her into a hug. He knew that she was going to say that her parents had died and she couldn't relax. Dredd nodded to the medic, and he approached with a sedative in his hand. He injected it into her neck, making her go limp against Dredd, then he moved her to a gurney.

The medic started to fix the wound much better than any field dressing could. Once he was done, she woke up and clutched where she was stabbed. She glared at the medic, then at Dredd and Anderson. "Look at who it is," a voice came from behind them, "it's the gang member and his Bitch's daughter." Dredd looked at her then to the owner of the voice.

"I told you not to talk to me again, James," the girl had a defensive pose. "Yes, and your Daddy wasn't a gang member, Kitty. How does it feel, you get your wish, now that you're an orphan." 'Kitty' had kept a straight face and calm, telling him in the middle of his sentence, "I am NOT Kitty, and I've always hated when you called me that."

Dredd could feel the tension building, getting worse when James kept walking toward 'Kitty'. Dredd's hand went to his gun instictively. She had kept calm, but James went off saying that she had no gutts and wouldn't do anything since she told him to stay back. The kid kept pushing and pushing till he finally said, "You're not going to a thing, you'd just end up dead, like your parents."

Dredd could feel the anger vibrating off her before, but now she lunged at the boy.


End file.
